Pourtant, mon âme
by Yain
Summary: Que dire du présent si ce n'est qu'il n'est qu'éphémère? Plus que jamais, cela semblait vrai pour Miku et Luka. Negitoro Two-shot
1. Pourtant, mon âme

Pourtant, mon âme...

* * *

En réalité, que pouvais-je dire de toi? Que pouvais-je dire de moi… Les mots ne vinrent pas, ne venaient pas et ne viendraient pas. Il était ainsi, que depuis peu, mon esprit envahi de brouillard indissipé ne cessait de pousser cette réflexion. Je me demandais, en te voyant rire au loin de tout et de rien, ce que nous aurions pu être, eus-je eu la volonté et le courage de t'aborder; j'étais simplement là, lasse, allongée à ressasser mes envies et mes désirs. Ah… que la vision fût belle à éblouir ma tourmente, en empêchant mes neurones de broyer du noir, tandis que tu ne cessais de jeter quelques regards fugaces dans ma direction. Hélas, mon âme, bien trop occupée à s'égarer dans les méandres de ma mémoire, n'eut la distinction de réaliser que tu t'avançais désormais vers moi que bien en retard; enfin tête à tête, ou du moins, à devoir lever le regard, tu te trouvais ici, devant moi, sans que j'eusse la possibilité incongrue de m'échapper, par peur ou maladresse. Chaque parcelle de ton être semblait radier quand au contraire j'eus, en vain, essayé de me recroqueviller sur moi même comme pour voiler une partie de ma personne, afin de ne pas être mise au jour. Mais toi, tu vus au travers moi, et encore une fois, sans pouvoir m'y préparer, une main vînt soudainement relever ma tête, gentiment, pour me forcer à me plonger dans ces yeux azures que tu apparaissais posséder. Mes forces quittaient inlassablement mon corps, cellules par cellules, sans aucune possibilité d'y remédier ; tu semblais être, à ce moment, mon seul remède. Tes yeux scrutaient toujours mon faciès et, bien que forcée à faire de même, mes orbes se perdirent à ta façon, sur tes lèvres, si invitantes, auxquelles je savais avoir rêvé maintes et maintes fois en me convainquant que jamais il n'était un jour possible que cela arrive.

Ah… et pourtant… et pourtant…

Tes lèvres ensorcelantes ne semblaient pas bouger d'un millimètre alors que ton regard continuait à parcourir ce que j'eus toujours qualifié de moindre… inintéressant. Un brasier envoûtant, peu à peu, chauffait en moi, sous ta scrutation minutieuse et délicate. Le silence ne semblait même pas peser sur cet instant, si vif et pourtant si intense. Une main adroite s'égarait volontairement sur mon épaule, des doigts agiles venant tracer une ligne sur un trajet sagement choisi. Le contact furtif incita un frémissement bien involontaire de mon corps, dont je me sentais perdre le contrôle avec les secondes qui passaient. Je ne sus et ne saurais comment décrire si justement les sentiments qui, de plus en plus, envolaient mon âme; tu étais là et je n'avais pas la capacité d'interpréter ces instants créés par ta simple volonté on ne peut plus téméraire. Si doucement, tes empreintes vinrent se perdre sur les lignes quelque peu tracées de mon visage, si subtilement qu'on aurait pu te voir comme manipulant une poupée frêle et fragile.

Et pourtant… et pourtant…

Mon corps n'eut pas la volonté d'activer une once de mouvement pour te montrer que j'eusse été là, bien que te voyant. Au travers mes paupières maintenant lourdes, de passion très certainement, immobilisée par ta présence, j'appréciai simplement sentir cette connexion que nous semblions partager. Eus-je oublié quelque chose? Difficilement déterminable était la réponse qui resta bien inlassablement sur le bout de mes lèvres, que tu apparaissais scruter. Tes formes élégantes n'auraient cessé de m'étonner positivement, eut la situation été différente. Très méticuleusement, ta main vînt se placer contre la mienne alors que tu verrouillais nos doigts ensemble comme pour sceller un accord discret, caché des yeux du monde. Mes pupilles réagirent en baissant le regard pour apercevoir cet amour muet alors que mes joues se tintèrent devant ce spectacle qui m'attendrit. D'audace ou de hardiesse, ma poigne se serra légèrement, et bien que péniblement, mes prunelles remontaient vers les tiennes, et j'eus cru apercevoir un oscillement dans ton sourire.

Et pourtant… et pourtant…

Tes yeux ne cessaient d'être troublés par quelques larmes incongrues, ce que j'eus été bien loin de comprendre à cet instant. Pourquoi courbais-tu l'échine maintenant, alors que dans ta nature intrigante, tu avais toujours joué la vie? Ma face entre tes mains semblait être ton raccord à ton destin imminent, comme si tu pensais qu'il ne fut pas possible qu'il se joue de toi. Hélas… Hélas, eus-je eu la force de t'avouer cela, peut-être le ciel se serait joué de nous différemment? Mon visage s'illumina devant toi, paralysie oubliée sur le coin de mon esprit, paralysie ingrate qui se moquait bien de mes sensations envers toi. Tes yeux crièrent un peu plus, alors que le silence nous entourait toujours, et je me demandai alors quelle vision fut la tienne à ce moment où mon sourire sembla causer ton désarroi. Quand bien même ces entraves, qui m'immobilisaient, n'eurent pas été là, le vide de ma pensée m'aurait empêché de t'aider.. En te penchant par dessus moi, tes cheveux teintés m'entourèrent comme pour essayer de me rappeler quelques choses, depuis peu, oubliées.

Et pourtant… dis moi...

Pourquoi tes larmes peu à peu se mirent à ruisseler? S'écrasant contre mes joues, je ne sus mettre mot sur la sensation engendrée par ta détresse. Tu avais semblé si sûre de toi, si téméraire à m'approcher alors, comment fut-il possible que tu te trouves dans un tel état de peine? Peu à peu, la réalité, bien cruelle, s'abattait sur mon existence perdue. Sans mémoire, sans compréhension, j'étais là, devant toi que j'aimais, mais ne connaissait pas le nom, ou peut-être avais-je oublié et en poursuivant la réflexion, me rendais compte que moi non plus, je n'aurais pu te dire qui j'étais. En te regardant, tu semblas murmurer mots qui n'atteignirent jamais mes oreilles. Ainsi, une fois encore, mon sourire tenta de se réfléchir pour illustrer tes propos, bien inconnus, mais cette fois, comme un miroir, le tien, malgré ta détresse visible, vînt imiter le mien, et, comme pour mettre fin à mes attentes impatientes… tes lèvres vinrent se recueillir contre les miennes comme pour conclure un marché… bien ingrat.

Enfin, mes yeux se fermèrent, le temps s'arrêta et mon âme, libérée, s'envola.

* * *

A/N: Un énormissime merci à IdrewAcow pour son BetaReading, ainsi qu'à Azuria Tayutama qui, avec IdrewAcow, m'ont aidé à trouver le titre de cet OS. Elles sont génialissimes.  
Toute critique est la bienvenue, et pour finir, merci pour votre lecture!


	2. Hélas

Hélas...

* * *

Mes yeux écarquillés n'eurent été capables de comprendre pendant quelques secondes, en cet instant, l'impact ingrat que cette distance bien étrange m'infligea. Je l'eus cru, naïvement, qu'il n'en serait pas de même, encore une fois, que la vie ne se jouerait pas de moi; le sort n'en aurait pas été le même si tel n'eût pas été le cas. Alors qu'aurais-je pu prétendre savoir? Juger la bêtise de ma naïveté ? Évaluer la stupidité de ma générosité ou encore... rejeter la faute bien méritée ?

Non. Rien de tout cela.

J'étais là, lasse de toujours réussir à majestueusement empoisonner ma vie alors qu'en le criant bien fort, il eut jadis été facile de faire croire que tout cela, tous ces déboires, n'eurent pas eu de conséquences sur mon mental supposé bien fermé. Mais bien-sûr, à tenter de prétendre quelque chose, il ne fut que peu surprenant que, sur ce final, les émotions se mirent à envahir mon corps que moi aussi, je considérai tout à fait banal. Le fait d'avoir été si naïve ces quelques instants, à penser qu'il eût été, ne serait-ce qu'une courte minute, possible que notre lien, quel qu'il fût, eût pu perdurer dans le futur...sonnait désormais sourd dans mes oreilles qui refusait tout son de cruauté.

Mais bien heureusement, cette cruauté serait abrogée. Non pas par ces vagues parcourant en va-et-vient mon mental, non, elle serait mise à néant, une fois de plus, par la persévérance acquise au travers maintes années de combat acharné contre moi, moi même, et mes pensées. Le cycle supposé brisé depuis tant de temps se remettrait en route, doucement, à me protéger moi, moi même et mes pensées. La roue de la loterie tourne tant que l'on y met de la monnaie, mais elle tournerait désormais sans monnaie, sans attention, sans prétention.

Alors debout, devant mon miroir, ma réflexion reflétée à mes yeux, j'eus de la pitié: pour moi, pour nous et pour tout le monde. Si la société qui m'entourait était celle nous ayant empaquetés à devenir des personnes telles que nous le sommes en ces moments, que deviendrions-nous à courir après les fils du destin? Probablement rien.

Je replaçais quelques brins de cheveux derrière mon oreille, celle qui ferait maintenant la sourde. Quelques-uns tombèrent contre mon épaule, et leurs reflets brillants qui atteignirent mon regard attisa un sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Les blessures, que le monde avait décidé de m'infliger, resteraient toujours telles des cicatrices après avoir été poignardée par un malotru psychopathe qui n'eût été en mesure de déterminer la démesure de ses actes. Si vivre en collectivité ne cessait de porter vision à mon égard, alors je la rejetterai elle ainsi que la fichue société.

Non.

Rejeter apporterait bien trop de banalité à ma situation, et alors, puisque j'étais fervente à l'idée de marteler que rien ni personne n'auraient d'influence sur mon aisance, il serait d'usage d'ignorer, et de m'adapter. M'adapter, oui, seule chose qui m'eut toujours été possible quand ce fichu passé vînt me balancer quelques évènements aléatoires aux conséquences variées.

Quoi de plus aurait alors pu m'arriver? Qu'aurait il fallu de plus?

Eus-je eu la témérité d'y penser quelque peu à ces instants maintenant passés, ma joie qui semblait peu à peu retourner n'aurait jamais été aussi vite abandonnée. Dis-moi, qu'aurait-il fallu que j'eusse fait? Porter mes jambes à mon cou, dans une course aussi folle que démesurée, poumons en flammes et orbes azures sèches pour me rappeler mon dessein, celui que jadis j'eus voulu former à ces côtés, alors que maintenant, notre but n'était plus que poupée aux mains de notre destin, celui qui, je me rappelle bien, j'eus voulu être le meilleur pour toi, pour moi. Grande étaient les enjambées qui me portait jusqu'au bâtiment que chaque âme en ce monde n'aurait pu nier redouter, celui que nous eûmes redouté, que tu eus redouté.

Hélas, Hélas...

Mon esprit me portait si bien et mon âme aussi. Les larmes qui échappaient mes yeux ne représentaient rien hormis le fait que j'eusse été en proie au doute, scénario défaitiste et pessimiste ancrés dans le coin de mon esprit. Et en arrivant enfin, tu étais là, lasse, semblant ressasser tes pensées, et bien que l'envie m'eut été de courir m'écraser à tes côtés, la nécessité ingrate me demandait de remplir maintes formalités que j'aurais facilement bazardées pour t'entourer. Fugaces étaient mes regards, furtivement jetés en ta direction pour tenter de m'accaparer quelques secondes d'intimité, de loin, jusqu'à tant que tout cela serait enfin terminé.

Hélas…

En m'approchant finalement de toi, tes yeux bordés de cernes noires, se levèrent pour rencontrer les miens, et je n'eus été capable de comprendre ce qu'ils purent discerner dans mon regard probablement inquiet. Un ange tombé du ciel s'était posé dans cet endroit, et cet ange était toi, mais en passant une main contre ta joue, il me fut difficile de savoir si tu étais là, avec moi. Tes yeux me scrutaient inlassablement et dans une témérité adroite, ma main vînt tracer quelques lignes le long de ton cou, ton épaule, et puis ton coeur.

A cet instant, il ne me vînt pas à l'esprit que tout cela semblait être limité, ou alors l'ignorais-je? Il m'était difficile de placer quelques mots sur ces sentiments qui m'avaient saisi sans que j'eusse pu réaliser la terrible réalité qui pesaient sur mes, tes, nos épaules. Quelque part en moi, en ce temps, j'eus déjà entendu mon inconscient crier doucement ce qu'au moment présent je m'efforçais à nier, renier, encore et encore.

Alors…

Quand ta face refléta le plus beau sourire unilatéral, maintes larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux sans que je puisse réellement le décider. Mon ange, à cet instant, tu fus si belle mais si brisé, que mon esprit, bien marqué, n'aurait pu prétendre à cesser de le ressasser. Et les gouttes venaient défaire mon maquillage travaillé, alors même que je voyais enfin la triste vérité.

Alors…

Quand enfin tu m'esquissas un nouveau sourire, en me penchant vers toi, je déposai une tendre preuve intangible de mon affection éternelle, qui serait la tienne jusque dans l'au-delà, tandis que ton corps si frêle et fragile s'éteignit sous la promesse de notre pacte solennel.

* * *

A/N: Un grand merci à IdrewAcow pour avoir betaread ce chapitre alors même qu'elle était occupée ! Notre prise de tête sur cet accord antécédent/COD était bien marrante. (J'ai fini par changer l'ordre des mots! Pardon !)

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
